


Одержимость

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Даже если Камень Чудес вытянет из нее все силы, она не остановится ни перед чем.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7840845  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Голова кружилась, перед глазами плыло. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось опереться правой рукой о стену. Левой — прикрыть рот, чтобы сдержать подкатывающий к горлу приступ тошноты. Мраморная плитка под ногами, казалось, пустилась в пляс. Не было больше четких прямых линий — они извивались и изгибались, готовые убежать, лишь бы не дать на себя наступить. Потолок же, напротив, давил, опускался вниз, будто хотел поменяться с полом местами, но перед этим — подмять ее под собой.   
  
      Эмили стиснула зубы. Все, что ей нужно было в данный момент — добраться до кресла и восстановить силы, пока Габриель ничего не заметил. Его беспокойство делу никак не поможет.   
  
      Вот только до заветной двери в свою спальню оставалось целых десять чертовых метров — в ее состоянии это ощущалось как почти четверть марафонской дистанции, — а на лестнице внизу уже раздавались шаги.   
  
      Рвано выдохнув, женщина закусила губу.   
  
      Она актриса. Она привыкла справляться с самыми сложными ролями. Все получится и на сей раз.   
  
      — Эмили! — требовательно окликнул ее Габриель.   
  
      Крепко зажмурившись, огромным усилием воли она оторвала руку от стены, пошатнувшись, едва смогла сохранить равновесие и перед тем, как развернуться к супругу, мысленно досчитала до трех.   
  
      Вошла в образ. Выпрямила спину и открыла глаза.   
  
      — Габриель, милый, ты что-то хотел? — Эмили натянула на лицо самую невинную улыбку из своего арсенала.   
  
      — Я искал тебя полчаса назад, — сурово произнес Габриель, но она слишком хорошо знала: так он скрывал свое беспокойство. — Где ты была?   
  
      — Репетировала роль в саду, — непринужденно ответила Эмили и небрежно взмахнула правой рукой, чтобы отвлечь его этим жестом. Поморщилась и бедром прислонилась к стене — с опорой точно не упадет. Лишь бы не сползти по ней на пол.   
  
      — Бледно выглядишь, — заметил Габриэль, пристально посмотрев ей в лицо. — Все в порядке?   
  
      К горлу подступил тугой комок — чертова тошнота вновь невовремя накатила! Рефлекторно прикрыв рукой рот, Эмили сглотнула и сделала вид, будто сдерживает зевоту.   
  
      — В полном, — усталость изображать не пришлось, — просто ночью мало спала, все прокручивала в голове монолог своей героини.   
  
      — Тебя не было в саду, — Габриель сложил за спиной руки. — А в сейфе нет броши Павлина.   
  
      По позвоночнику скатилась капля холодного пота, но на лице никак не отразилось, что ее застали врасплох.   
  
      — Броши Мотылька тоже нет в сейфе, — произнесла Эмили нараспев, игриво ткнув Габриеля пальчиком в грудь. Эта тактика работала всегда: стоило ей слегка проявить игривость, как лед таял — его взгляд смягчался, и Габриель готов был верить каждому ее слову.   
  
      Но не сейчас.   
  
      — Камень поврежден, опасно его использовать.   
  
      — Все в порядке…   
  
      — Настолько в порядке, что ты еле стоишь на ногах? — перебил Габриель. — Он вытягивает из тебя силы.   
  
      — Это всего лишь аллергия на перья, — Эмили устало вздохнула. Черт возьми, раз он ее раскусил — нет бы руку подать! Все еще держал их за спиной, чтобы не показывать свою дрожь. — Точнее, таблетки от нее — сам знаешь, они вызывают сонливость. И сейчас я хочу поспать, — она элегантно отмахнулась, показывая, что продолжать надоевший разговор не намерена.   
  
      Что бы ни говорил Габриель, как бы ей ни было плохо, остановиться она не могла.   
  


***

  
  
      С каждым разом превращение давалось все тяжелее. Квами со слезами умолял не втягивать его в поврежденную брошь, а синее одеяние, когда-то сидевшее на Эмили как вторая кожа, обволакивало ее тело будто битым стеклом, вызывая невыносимый зуд. Она чувствовала, что ее покидают силы, ощущала, как сама жизнь вытекает сквозь пальцы, питая проклятый веер энергией. Грудную клетку сдавливало, будто тисками, — легкие, как бы Эмили ни старалась, не могли наполниться воздухом; дышать приходилось обрывисто, мелкими вздохами. Голова кружилась так сильно, что почти невозможно было устоять на ногах. И одно лишь упрямство не давало ей сдаться.   
  
      Но белоснежное магическое перо снова вернулось к своей хозяйке ни с чем.   
  
      Раздраженно отбросив веер в сторону, Эмили скинула с себя трансформацию. Перед глазами мельтешили черные точки, в ушах шумело, словно она стояла посреди взлетной полосы. Женщина не могла разобрать ни слова из жалобных причитаний Дуусу, от его всхлипов еще больше раскалывалась голова. Ругнувшись, она сорвала с себя брошь — квами исчез, а с ним и надоедливый писк.   
  
      Эмили устало потерла виски. Времени мало, но вторую трансформацию за день она уже точно не выдержит. Ей нужно отдохнуть, поспать, хотя бы чуть-чуть набраться сил, и тогда утром можно будет продолжить.   
  


***

  
  
      — Мам, представляешь, я сегодня смог перевести всю сказку, ни разу не заглядывая в словарь! — восторженно щебетал ее маленький ангел в ответ на обычный вопрос о том, как прошел его день.   
  
      Голова болела. Перед глазами плыло, словно воздух в квартире был раскален, как в жаркой пустыне. Вот только последние дни ее спутником стала постоянная прохлада, от которой не спасала даже любимая шаль.   
  
      Тепло улыбаясь, Эмили гладила сына по волосам, слушала его голос, но не разбирала сбивчивую, восторженную болтовню, хвалила за успехи. За какие — не важно, ее Адриан во всем идеален.   
  
      — Я люблю тебя, мой Котенок, — мягко сказала она. Ее маленький ангел был ей дороже всего на свете. Похожий одновременно на Габриеля и на нее, Адриан был доказательством того, что никакие маски не способны помешать любви двух людей.   
  
      Она подарила ему жизнь. Адриан подарил смысл каждому ее дню.   
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, мам, — произнес он это так счастливо и так искренне, что лишь одна эта фраза придавала Эмили сил.   
  
      Когда он ляжет спать, она снова активирует Камень Павлина. Ради него она просто не может позволить себе опустить руки.   
  
      — Кстати, мамуль, — Адриан замялся на секунду, немного нервничая почесал шею и посмотрел на нее с нескрываемой надеждой, — а можно мне… учиться с другими детьми?   
  
      Губы Эмили дрогнули.   
  
      — Не думай об этом, мой родной, — ласково потрепав по волосам, прошептала она. — Учиться дома намного лучше, чем в школе. А мама всегда будет рядом с тобой.   
  


***

  
  
      Эмили плеснула в бокал вина и откинулась на спинку дивана. Ничего не получалось, трансформироваться удавалось не больше, чем на десять минут, и после сил не хватало уже ни на что. Пришлось отказаться от всех съемок до конца года.   
  
      А Габриель снова готов был читать нотации.   
  
      Замкнутым немногословным студентом, убегавшим от нее, как от чумы, он ей нравился больше. Да лучше б он снова в фиолетовой маске нелепые серенады ей пел, чем пытался остановить!   
  
      — Это опасно, Эмили, — он ударил кулаком по столу. — Ты не должна больше превращаться.   
  
      — Но ведь твои бабочки не могут заглядывать  _так_  глубоко в душу, как это делают мои перья, — пожала плечами она, покручивая бокал в руке. — А ты даже не можешь использовать мою брошь, чтобы мы могли превращаться по очереди.   
  
      — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что ищешь, — Габриель устало провел рукой по волосам.   
  
      — Я почувствую, когда найду.   
  
      —  _Если_  найдешь, — он ослабил галстук. Эмоции и чувство беспомощности душили его, не давая спрятаться за привычной черствой маской. — Если Камень раньше не вытянет из тебя силы.   
  
      — Будто бы у нас есть другой выход, — вздохнула Эмили, покачивая бокал перед носом.   
  
      Никакого запаха.   
  
      Отхлебнув, она не почувствовала и вкуса.   
  
      — Есть, — Габриель ухватился за столешницу, сжав пальцы до побеления костяшек. — Я расшифрую Книгу, найду способ починить Камень, и мы продолжим, когда это не будет грозить тебе смертью.   
  
      — Ты расшифровываешь ее уже десять лет! — выкрикнула Эмили, швырнув бокал на пол, и он разбился на крупные осколки. Вбирая в себя красную жидкость, побагровел белоснежный ковер, а она продолжила: — Я не могу столько ждать, Габриель! Ты все время роешься в книгах, сидишь над эскизами, сутками не вылезаешь из кабинета. А время уходит, — она облизнула губы, лихорадочно бегая глазами по комнате, будто в бреду. — Скоро будет поздно что-то менять. Я это чувствую.   
  
      — Пойми, — Габриель закрыл глаза, изо вех сил стараясь контролировать голос, который все равно предательски дрожал: — Ты должна отдохнуть. Не загоняй себя, умоляю. Когда опасность придет, мы справимся с ней вместе. Всегда справлялись.   
  
      — А я не хочу, чтобы она приходила, — процедила Эмили сквозь зубы. Черт бы побрал Габриеля, как можно было не понимать, почему она все это делает?! — Я хочу остановить  _зло_  в зародыше, чтобы ничто не угрожало нашему сыну!   
  
      — Зло, зло, зло! — вспылил Габриель, отвернувшись от супруги, на которую ему стало больно смотреть. — Я постоянно только и слышу, что Адриану грозит твое абстрактное «зло», поэтому ты не пускаешь его в школу, поэтому ты изводишь себя, но… Эмили, — он поджал пересохшие губы, — скажи, это зло… оно вообще существует?   
  
      — Я видела будущее, Габриель, и уже устала тебе об этом повторять.   
  
      — Ты уверена, что это был не сон?   
  
      — Я что, похожа на сумасшедшую? — она холодно усмехнулась, схватилась за волосы и сжала их у самых корней. Как, почему, за что, черт возьми, ей такое? Отчего ее муж, клявшийся всегда быть поддержкой во всем, сомневался в ее словах? Как мог он беспечно относиться к безопасности ее Адриана…  _их_  Адриана? Почему он пытался остановить ее, вместо того чтобы помочь защитить их ребенка?   
  
      — Нет, — Габриель опустился перед ней на колени. Эмили видела по его глазам: он запутался, уже не знал, что делать, во что верить, как дальше быть. — Но твои видения… они слишком абстрактные. Как мы можем найти «зло», не понимая, что именно и где нам искать? Я хочу защитить Адриана. Но я не хочу потерять тебя, — он поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони. — Мне нужны вы оба. Поэтому, пожалуйста, отдохни. Не используй Камень хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не поймем,  _с чем_  нам нужно бороться.   
  
      — Когда мы поймем, может быть уже поздно, — обреченно вздохнула Эмили. — Но оно близится, я чувствую это каждый раз, когда превращаюсь. Меня саму раздражает, — она закусила губу, — что образы смутные. Но, Габриель, — с отчаянием посмотрела в глаза супругу, поглаживая его по волосам, — это точно не сны и не галлюцинации. Пусть и звучит как абсурд, но я видела, как Адриана скинет с крыши небоскреба большая обезьяна. А еще динозавр… я не знаю, откуда ему взяться в Париже, но он будет гнаться за нашим котенком! И… лед. Много льда… а ведь Адриан не любит холод. Я должна его защитить! Я не имею права остановиться.   
  
      Она рвано вдохнула, оттолкнула Габриеля от себя и, пошатываясь, встала с дивана.   
  
      — Я не остановлюсь, — от усталости, едва держась на ногах, необычайно твердо произнесла Эмили Агрест и дрожащей рукой достала из кармана павлинью брошь. — Ради Адриана я дойду до конца. Дуусу, раскрывай хвост и трансформируй меня.   
  
      Синее сияние облачило Эмили в треклятый геройский костюм.   
  
      Габриелю оставалось только смотреть на то, как она угасает.


End file.
